The Vow
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Edward and Bella married 1917. One year before he got sick and he was changed. Decades later the new kid in school arrives. The new kid has his own secrets to share. But what interests the Cullens most, specifically two of them, is his connection to someone special. Someone that has the power to change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, books, or characters. I do not own the idea of the story and the inspiration came to me when I was watching the vow. I know that it isn't exactly like the vow but I got a little ideas here and there. I apologise if there is already a story like this but I was too tempted.

**A/N: I do not own the idea of Edward and Bella being married in their previous life. **

**Please vote on the poll, the more votes the more I will update. **

**I finally decided to post the new story. I know that it has been a while but I hope that it came out alright.**

**I want to give big thanks to my wonderful boyfriend who stood by me every step of the way. He even wrote some of this with me ;) I know I can be a pain sometimes (when I forced him to read Twilight) but I wanted to thank you for staying with me through all the hard times in my life.**

**I also want to inform everyone that my boyfriend, Peter, will be away on vacation. He will be unable to update but I will still be updating. Updates might come a little more spread out then usual because I need to contact him with questions about my writing. He might not be the main writer but ever since I started he has been the perfect boyfriend, one that gives me advice.**

**-Stefanie**

POV: Edward

It was going to be a boring day at school, this I knew. I had heard about the new kids coming and I wasn't at all interested. Many new kids came and left so often that it didn't really bother me.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. How someone so little can be so annoying, I do not know.

"What Alice?" I wasn't exactly in the mood. I was never in the mood, ever since I lost my wife. I sniffed, no one knew about her but I did and only I remembered. I sighed. Bella, it seemed like an eternity from when I had last saw her. Her dark hair falling down her back in gentle curves. The feeling on my hands tangling themselves freely in the heavenly curls. Her gentle brown eyes, always sharp but holding so much pain and kindness. I had promised myself that I would dedicate my life to looking after her, but then I had to get sick and leave her. The only thing I regret is never checking to see what became of her. Did she get married to another man? Was she a loving husband and mother to another family? I didn't even want to think about that.

"Tanya is here to visit." Good lord. THat lady drove me absolutely nuts. Tanya was always hanging on my every word and she was always looking to get into my pants. The meantioning of Tanya brought me out of my little daydream. I was back in reality now and Bella wasn't in it.

"Alice, can you tell Tanya that I am not here?" I was desperate. If Bella was alive she would skin me alive if she saw me with Tanya.

"I am sorry Edward but she smelled your scent and she knows you are here. I had to escape with the excuse of hunting, so that I could warn you." Alice was right beside me now.

"Aww" I whimpered

"I really am sorry but she showed up without me seeing" Alice was sincere and I sighed again.

"It's fine Alice, I know that you did your best." I got up from where I was in the forest and walked towards the house, trying to delay seeing Tanya.

"Eddie!" She flung herself at me and I stepped out of the way. I was tired of being a gentleman. Tanya was just going to have to accept that I was not interested in her. The only person that would ever interest me is my beautiful wife. She landed straight on her face and I struggled not to laugh "Eddie, why didn't you catch me?"

"I didn't see you there." I lied. Emmett was in the background laughing and pointing at her, while Rosalie smacked him upside the head. When was this ever going to end? Sometimes I wished that I could die easily because I wanted to be with her again. I hoped though with all my heart that she did not become what I am. But then again the selfish side of me wanted her to be a vampire so that I could be with her forever.

"Well, I was there." She flipped her hair to the side and I stumbled back trying not to be whipped with the tangled mess.

"I can see that now" I told her off and walked away

"Eddie, where are you going?" Tanya's whining voice pierced through the peace and quiet.

"I am going somewhere that is far away from you." I responded and ran towards my meadow. The meadow was the only place that brought me peace and solace. I sighed and continued to think about Bella. Her soft lips and friendly smile... I lost myself thinking about her for the rest of the night.

"Edward!" Alice's voice interrupted my daydreams about Bella.

"Yes?" I groaned

"It's time for school"

"Okay, I will be back in a minute" I responded and lay there for thirty seconds more before I had to return to the normal world. After the thirty seconds I got up and ran towards the house and changed in a hurry. I was still in my post-Bella daze when I got in the car.

"Edward, snap out of it" Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face, after a few minutes or silence in the car. I shook my head trying to remember than no one was supposed to know, about Bella and if I started acting up then they would get suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled as we pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High school. I slammed the door of the car a bit harshly when I heard the thoughts of the boys at the school. Apparently the new kid was already there and she was a beauty. I don't know what she looked like. All I knew is that many of the boys wanted her already. I sniffed the air carefully, it was a while since I last hunted. It was safe and I breathe out, relaxing.

"Do you guys smell that?" Jasper whispered on our way to the entrance. I sniffed the air again, cautiously. The scent, how do I describe it? It was sweet, floral somehow but not over done like perfume. The scent was natural and definitely not a human's scent. I nodded once.

"It smells great" Emmett joined in on the sniffing. "What are we sniffing? I don't smell anything out of the ordinary. Just the normal hormonal teenagers." I nearly face palmed.

"Emmett, it is possible that there is another vampire here." I groaned, when was my brother ever going to learn to wise up? You would think that after a few decades that he would have learnt, but no he has the IQ of a kindergartener. That was not a compliment.

"No, there isn't" He replied sounding as stupid as ever. "I can't smell anything other than hormonal teenagers."

"That is because you are smelling Rose" Alice butted in and I had to restrain my laughter.

"Opps" Rose smacked him upside the head and we all burst out laughing. Seeing married couples reminded me about Bella and I stopped laughing. I was back in my usual grumpy mood, as they called it.

"You know guys, I don't feel well so have a good day at school." I walked towards the Volvo and hopped in. I ignored their shocked faces but I couldn't bare to see they so happy when I could have had that, if I changed Bella. I didn't even care that there was a unknown vampire in my school. Right now I just wanted to be alone. Anyways my siblings could handle it. It was impossible for me to go back now but I made a vow when I married her and I was not going to break it . Ever. There was never going to be another person for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, books, or characters.

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who stayed with me. As promised I am updating my stories but Peter will not be as often because he is going somewhere. I don't even know but he told me that there should be limited internet. I will not be updating as often as I would like but I will still be updating. The Holiday season also means that I will be updating more. **

**I will try not to hold back when updating but I want Peter to read everything before I post. **

**Although I am still debating whether to add any of Edward and Bella in the story. I might just end the story before they meet and then write a sequel. Let me know your thoughts in PMs or Reviews. Remember if you want to see any Edward and Bella together scenes then PM me or Review. My boyfriend will inform me of your choices if I am unavailable to check myself. **

**-Stefanie**

POV: Edward

I went straight to Carlisle's office. The hospital as usual smelled strongly of death and sickness. It changed through out the years though. It became more into technology than when I was in a hospital last. Then again last time I was in a hospital it was about two decades ago. Technology has changed increasingly within the last decade alone.

"Who are you?" A nurse came up to me and I tried to avoid hearing her thoughts. _OMG he is so cute! _She squealed in her mind and I winced. Sometimes I wonder how the human mind works because it is highly disturbing most of the time. I still hadn't responded and the nurse took it upon herself to guess. "Your Emmett right? I can guess because of the muscles." She giggled and my look darkened. There was nothing that I hated more, other than men flirting with Bella, than those women who think that they have a chance with me.

"No" I responded through annoyed and I walked past her into the office of my adoptive father. I was waiting for only a couple minutes before Carlisle walked into the room and settled down.

"Edward, what can I do for you?" Although I knew that he knew what was coming, it was only a matter of time anyways.

"Carlisle, I need to get something off of my chest and it is highly important." I breathe "Do you have an hour or two?"

"Yes, my shift just ended. Don't you remember that I work the night shift and occasionally the afternoon?" He seemed to be joking but today I was not in the mood surprisingly.

"I remember I just wanted to make sure before I take up your time." My voice was dead serious and Carlisle caught one quickly.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" He removed the scrubs that he was wearing and sat down once again in his chair.

"I have a wife" To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"When did you get married and why didn't we know?" He sputtered out, not believing that I have, or should I say had, someone.

"Wait!" I nearly yelled to speak over him "You are taking it in the wrong manner." He quieted down and listened intently again. "I got married when I was human." I explained "We were a happy couple and the reason you didn't know about her was because she was visiting relatives at the time of my illness."

"You had a wife? Why did you not tell me?" He whispered

"I didn't want to because it was personal and I was still getting over the fact of being a vampire." I put my head in my hands "I was scared that if I told you then you would forbid me to see her and then my hopes, of seeing her, would be crushed."

"So this is the reason why you never showed interest to anyone else? Because you are already married?" He leaned back in his seat still taking the information all in.

"Yes, I will never love anyone else like I love her. Don't you see? It has been killing me for the past decades. That fact that she was left alone and she was pregnant with my child at the time as well." I was letting everything off of my chest now. "She was pregnant and I left her alone to raise and support the child by herself. I bet that if she was still alive by some miracle then she would hate me forever."

"Son" Carlisle tried to interrupt me but I kept going

"She was the most beautiful and trusting person to ever walk the earth as well and I just left her like she meant nothing to me. What do you think she thought when she came back and found me nowhere to be found? Then what about when she found my grave?" I nearly pulled out all of my hair in my fury. "She would have been heart broken." I choked

"Son!" Carlisle raised his voice before I could continue to beat myself up about this. "I barely know her but I believe that she is a strong woman, to survive your temper." I nearly smiled, nearly.

"I wish you could have met her. No doubt you would have been very surprised on what you found when you did." I felt the smile creeping up my face at her image but I shoved it away, I deserved to be miserable for what I did to her. "She was the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth." I needed to keep saying this so that he would understand. "She was also the most kind and caring person you would ever meet. It didn't matter to her if you were a murderer or if you stole, she would do anything thing she could to help you."

I found myself being brought into a flashback, to the time when she had aided a helpless woman from being beat by a gang of men. This was also the first that that we had met.

*Flashback*

_"Please someone!" The woman screamed out. It was obvious that she was scared and helpless. I was frozen though, I did not know what to do. I started to move forward but a figure whirled past me and headed towards the men crowding around their victim. _

_"Get your hands off of her!" I did not see the person's face but it was obviously a woman who had rushed to the other's aid. _

_"Oh yeah little girl? What are you going to do about that? Someone as small as you can't stop someone as big and strong as me." The man boasted and I nearly punched him but was beaten to it by the woman. She smacked him so hard, where a man never should be hit, that he stumbled back and landed on the ground unconscious. _

_"Who are you?" The other men in the gang started to run away from her when she only looked at them. I walked forward asking the question, although warily. I did not have any interest in taking a blow to my private parts. _

_"No one of interest to you, Sir." She refused to meet my eyes. Why did she not look at me? _

_"Who are you?" I repeated this time more forcefully. She bent down to be half-beaten woman and offered her hand._

_"I am sorry that you needed to go through that." She spoke so softly. I knew I had never met this woman but I immediately felt as if I had heard her voice my entire life. "I hope I was not to late." The woman took her hand and got up. _

_"I thank you for helping me. Many people would walk past and not give me a second glance." The beat up woman left after straightening her dress. _

_"Your welcome. My name is Bella by the way." She turned to me and I gasped. She was the most beautiful thing ever, and do I mean ever. Her silky hair that fell past her waist and her beautiful brown and green eyes, that seemed to look into my very soul. _

_"My name is Edward" I stuttered not able to be rude to such a lady but not exactly concentrating at the moment. I could not when she was there tempting me. Her entire body seemed to scream to me. I blushed, I had been raise to be a gentleman and here I was, thinking impure thoughts of a woman that I hardly knew. _

_"Nice to met you Edward." I tried to remember if I had seen her before. Surely I could not have. I would have remembered if I saw someone as beautiful as her, at least I like to think I would remember. _

_"Nice to meet you to" IT came out sounding like a question_

_"Is there something wrong?" She looked around alarmed _

_"No, nothing is wrong. Please excuse my behaviour. May I walk such a beautiful lady to her home?" I leaned down and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly causing her to blush deeply. My eyes must have been begging her because it took her a while before replying._

_"Of course kind Sir." She was still very red from blushing. _

_"Where do you live?" I asked, perhaps I could see her more often if I knew where she lived. _

_"I am new here" She seemed confused_

_"I see, do you know what your house looks like?" I tried to remember if any of the houses near mine had been on sale. I only came up with one but I didn't think she lived there. _

_"Yes, it is a big huge mansion and my father's name is Charlie Swan." My heart sank to the floor. She was rich, and my family was in middle class. I hoped our class difference would not put a wedge between us but society would always look down upon her if she married me. Why did she have to be in a higher class than me? No, more importantly why couldn't I be in a higher class? _

_"I know that place, if I may" I linked my arm with hers not caring what other people must have thought, for right now the most important thing in my world was her._

_*_End of Flashback*

"Edward" Carlisle's voice sounded worried "Edward" He waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked and came back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I was just reliving one of my memories with her." I said, dazed.

"You really miss her that much?" I could hear the pain in his voice, I nodded.

"Well then, you are at least going to see her grave." He said confidently. "You did say that you don't know what happened?" I nodded once more not sure where this was going. "Well, there is a small chance that she is a vampire now and then you could have a happy life with her." He sounded jolly but I wasn't so sure.

"Carlisle, the chances of that happening are so slight, please don't get my hopes up." He put on a serious face but I knew better, inside he was rejoicing. It was probably the one time he wished for a person to be a vampire.

"I won't but wait here. I need to straighten everything out with the hospital before I drag the family to visit Chicago." He left and I could vaguely hear him conversing with the school secretary and then his staff at work. "Edward, get ready to leave now. We are going to Chicago as soon as we can." I got up and climbed into the Volvo. I drove home not really seeing anything because my mind was to busy thinking of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, books, or characters.

**A/N: Some repetition in this chapter but other than that I have not much more to say. **

**Just another reminder that this story is up on the poll so if you want me to update then please vote. **

**Also REVIEW people. It is good for me to know what you are feeling about the chapters. If I know that you don't like the story then I will discontinue it.**

POV: Edward

Driving down the road without Bella was hell. In fact to describe my entire life in one word, it was Hell. I knew I should be moving on and hopefully finding someone else to be with me but I couldn't bring myself to. I made a vow to Bella when I married her and even though it was possible she was dead I was never going to break it. Thinking about that made me remember how hard it was to convince her dad that I was a suitable marriageable option.

At least I was going to Chicago soon. It is the least I can do after all these years. I could never bring myself to leave her again if she is alive at this point but my hope was equal to zero at this point. I didn't want to get disappointed if she was actually gone.

"Edward, I know that you are nervous to speak of this with your siblings but you need to know that I am here for you if you need anything." Carlisle's reassuring voice sounded in the car from my phone.

"I know... Dad" I hung up on the call just as we got to the house.

"Edward!" A blurry object flew at me as I got out and I stumbled back at the force. I recognised the figure as Alice and I mused her hair, which got me a glare as she attempted to tame it. "Edward, did you really have to mess up my perfect hair? I spent hours just getting it spikey." He complained

"What is it with women and their hair?" Emmett complained as he walked out of the house to greet us. "Rosie started doing her hair in the early morning and she still hasn't finished." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"I feel sorry for you sometimes" I punched his shoulder

"Sometimes? You should feel sorry for me all the time." He mumbled, trying not to have Rosalie hear him.

"I heard that Emmett!" She shrieked and I knew how wasn't getting any tonight.

"I am sorry!" He wailed and ran in trying to get out of his upcoming punishment.

"Everyone, come down" Carlisle wasn't moved at all by the joking of my siblings "Edward has to tell you all something." He looked apologetically in my direction.

"Ohhh, Edward are you going to tell us that you aren't a virgin?" Leave it to Emmett to question my virginity.

"Actually I am not a virgin." Emmett's mouth fell open

"Since when?"

"Since a long time ago"

"Why have you been lying to us?" Emmett wailed, I could tell that he only wanted to make more jokes about my virtue through out the years but couldn't.

"I haven't" He shut up his whining "You never asked if I was a virgin. You just assumed that I was because I had nobody."

"Bu-t-t" He stuttered

"But what?" I rose my eyebrow

"Enough, Edward it is time you told us." Carlisle grew impatient

And so I told them about Bella; how we were in a passionate loving relationship, how we were married, and about her personality. At the end of my story they did not talk or comment. I grew worried that maybe they thought bad of me until Esme's carefree smile broke out.

"Oh Edward" She cried and pulled me into her arms "And all this time I thought that Carlisle changed you when you were too young." She started to dry sob into my shoulder and I patted her back. I wasn't exactly sure what to do at this moment. I was pulled into another flashback.

*Flashback*

_Bella and I were playing baseball. Well, actually I was trying to teach her how to play. Bella was an amazing learner but her mother thought that I had a bad influence on her and forbid her from playing any boyish games. But Bella being Bella never listened to her mother and continued playing with me. _

_"Eddie!" She squealed when I pulled her in my arms. I didn't particularly like the name Eddie but for her I would make any exception. She was my life, even at such a young age. Well, if you consider fifteen young. That summer I had finally turned fifteen. It had took me a long time to convince her father that I was a suitable companion for her, but every second was worth the weight. _

_Bella and I were going to be married within a short time now and I was overjoyed. I spent many hours with my love, even if it was touch free. Society looked down on Bella for choosing me over Lord Mike Newton but she didn't mind. She loved me, as I her._

_"What is it my love?" I tightened my grip on her, as if she were going to disappear in a few seconds._

_"Put me down, before someone sees you holding me like this." I pulled her tighter for a minute then released her. _

_"You are going to be my wife in just a few months. It should not matter how we act." I puffed _

_"Weren't you teaching me this new game?" She stood up without me offering my hand and I frowned. I wanted to be a gentleman and help her, as I should, but she refused sometimes. It drove me insane but if it kept her happy, I didn't care. _

_"Yes, you swing the bat like this. When the ball is hit you need to run towards the first base over there." I pointed to first base and her eyes followed my pointed finger, towards first base. _

_"Okay" I nodded and went to the pitcher's mound _

_"Ready?" She nodded and prepared herself for the throw. I threw the ball and watched, in slow motion, as she swung the bat and hit the ball. The hit was perfect except for the fact that she threw the bat right between my legs. I gasped in pain and she ran to my side as I fell to the ground._

_"Oh Edward, I am so sorry." She was crying trying to do something but obviously she didn't want to touch that part of me. I think she was afraid of hurting me._

_"Don't worry, I am fine" I wheezed, obviously I was not fine but I didn't want her to worry. "It will be better in a few minutes." More like in a few days... _

_"Edward!" I heard my mother call me in the background and I pushed Bella behind me. My mother didn't exactly know that I was courting Bella. _

_"Yes mother?" I walked towards her after Bella had gone into the forest surrounding my house._

_"Who was that girl that was in the field?" I groaned, nothing could escape my mother's sharp eyes. "Why was she with you?" _

_"Sh-e" I stuttered but was saved by Bella's parents coming up to my house. _

_"Who are they?" My mother turned towards Bella's parents. I was silent, refusing to answer the question myself. _

_"Hello, Mrs. Masen" Bella's father stretched out his hand, in invitation. _

_"Who are you?" My father came out of the house to witness the meeting for himself. _

_"Why I am Bella's father of course." _

_"Who is Bella?" My father turned to me_

_"I'm Bella." Bella came out of the forest _

_"Pray, what are you doing on my property?" My father was being incredibly rude today. _

_"I" Bella hesitated and I nodded "My name is Bella Swan, I live about one or two roads down from here." She began_

_"Wait Swan?" Bella nodded_

_"Yes, that is why we are here of course. Your son Edward has been courting Bella for quite the while now. Did you not know that?" Bella's father came back into the conversation, narrowing his eyes at me. I looked down in shame. _

_"You were courting someone's daughter without my permission?" He was close to yelling, that much I knew. _

_"Yes, father" I was mortified, my father hardly ever raised his voice. _

_"He doesn't need your permission to court someone" Bella's stubbornness was going to be causing be problems one day..._

_"You will not interfere with man business, little girl" He sneered. The entire audience gasped and my father was hit across the face, by Bella, my mother, and Bella's mother. _

_"Man business?" Bella hit him again _

_"Bella, stop" I warned her and grabbed her hand, before she could hit my father again, and possibly get in deep trouble. _

_"Fine" she grumbled but relaxed into my chest. _

_"I want you do get off of my property" My father yelled at the Swans. _

_Bella huffed in annoyance and stomped on my father's foot when leaving. _

_"Father, I-" _

_"I don't care, you will not spend any more time with that girl." _

_"I refuse to obey" I could bare to be parted with her_

_"Then get off of my property as well" He snarled_

_"Edward" My mother warned and grabbed my father to pull him over to a secluded place from me. _

_*End of Flashback*_

I don't know what my mother told my father, but what ever she did, it made him like Bella.

Esme was still sobbing on my shoulder and I continued to pat her back awkwardly.

"We must find her, she can't be dead." Esme sobbed "Carlisle, please say we are going to help Edward find his wife." She turned her gaze on Carlisle and he shifted his weight, unable to resist giving in to her begging.

"Yes" He promised "We will do what ever we can to get Edward his bride again"

"Thank you" I bowed my head in respect for my father figure.


End file.
